Don't Forget That I Love You
by Helena Chaos
Summary: I made some changes to chapter 4, cause the first one sucked. Please let me know what you think? Thanks! By the way, if i dont get more reviews, i wont update!
1. Prolouge

Hey you guys, I'm writing another fic, and I hope you enjoy. I WILL finish this one, even if I have to force myself to do it. I hope this turns out  
good, but remember this is only the Prologue. Any way, enjoy.  
P.S. R & R, please and thank you!! I DO NOT OWN ANY SAILOR MOON OR DRAGON BALL Z CHARACTERS!! I ALSO DON'T OWN  
ANY PEOPLE FROM OUTLAW STAR!! NONE!! EVEN IF YOU DO SUE THOUGH, ALL YOU  
WILL GET IS AN ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER AND POSSIBLY A LOUSY SCIENCE  
PROJECT!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Many eons ago, when war was almost unheard of, there lived a race of loving people. They resided on the Earth's moon and loved everyone and everything, for they believed that all beings had a purpose and she be treated kindly. They were known as the Lunarians.  
  
The Lunarians were the offspring of their Goddess, Serene. She gave her life for her children and they all learned well from her example. They saw what a cruel place the universe could be, and decided to be different. The ones who realized this the most were the Royal Family, and especially Queen Serenity. When she was crowned Queen of the Moon, she vowed to make the Solar System a better place to live. But she didn't stop there, she then vowed that she would someday make the universe a much better, safer and happier place to live. This is why all loved Serenity. She always found reason to make things a little better than before, so that future generations follow her example, and keep things 'under wraps'.  
  
Sadly, not everyone thought this way. In fact, there was one race that did exactly the opposite. They were known as the Saiyins. The Saiyin King was a cruel man that led his troop to weak civilizations, and destroyed them. In one Earth year, they destroyed five races, ten inhabited plants/moons/stars, and threatened six Royal Families, all of which Serenity was allies and good friends with. By far, King Vegeta was THE MOST dangerous enemy Serenity had. Not that Queen Serenity wasn't strong, for she had fought off a pack of Kataro- Kataro's before(Outlaw Star). She was very grateful she and Vegeta had never met face to face. She disliked King Vegeta and his views of the universe greatly, but she still loved him, not as a lover, but as an equal in the infinite universe.  
  
Yet despite their differences in opinion and the way they carried out their lives, they had one very important thing in common, they both had one child. Princess Serena was the first and only heir of Serenity's throne. Only a girl could take it and she considered herself blessed to have such a wonderful child.  
  
Serena was very much liked in the Moon Kingdom. She was a sweet little girl, whom enjoyed picking flowers and visiting her friends on the other planets. She loved staring at the Earth during the night, for she thought it a very beautiful site. She was constantly curios and always loved helping her mother with errands and entertain the constant company they had. All in all, Serena couldn't wait to inherit the throne.  
  
King Vegeta had a boy, whom was given his namesake also. He was proud like his father, and loved to test and build his strength. Prince Vegeta had no need to play outside or take walks, he trained constantly and always made efforts to go on missions with the more skilled Saiyins. He hated being cooped up in his palace, for he liked danger and moments of certain death, because they only made him stronger. Like Serena, he also couldn't wait to inherit the throne.  
  
Even though the two minds clashed, it was Serenity's duty to invite The Saiyin Royal Family to the upcoming business dinner and ball. As a diplomat, it was King Vegeta's duty to attend the business dinner and not destroy anyone, no matter how much of a bother they were.  
  
The night came and everyone turned up, even the greatly respected Plutonian Royal Family showed, despite their assigned place at the Gates of Time. All of Serena's friends showed and they entertained themselves with stories of the latest gossip and handsome princes of earth, while the adults talked about their business of universal peace and what not. Everything seemed perfectly normal, until the ball began.  
  
Queen Serenity and Princess Serena had gone to change their gowns and were now descending the stairs. Both women looked gorgeous in their attire and the room went silent. Prince Vegeta and Princess Serena's eyes met for the first time, and they instantly fell in love. They danced and talked and smiled all through the night, and neither parent was happy about the courtship.  
  
Shortly after the ball, both Queen Serenity and King Vegeta talked about their children. They both came to the agreement that they should no longer be allowed to see each other, because Serena was to be engaged to Prince Darien of Earth. The engagement could not be jeopardized. Neither Serena nor Vegeta cared what their parents said. They met secretly, once a week, in a special spot that Serena had discovered on the Moon. There they met for two years, always very carefully, so no one could suspect.  
  
Two years after their meeting, it was coming close to Serena's eighteenth birthday. Serena and Darien were to be married the day after her eighteenth birthday. The week before, Serena and Vegeta had said their final good- byes, because they thought it too painful to keep it going any longer. Their departure from the spot ended in tears.  
  
One day short of Serena's birthday, tragedy struck. Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and killed everyone except for Serenity. Serena lay dying of loss of blood, due to her extensive injuries. She cried one last time, for she feared she could never see her true love again. Vegeta had been informed of the attack earlier and rushed to the aid of the Moon, but by the time he got there, it was too late. The damage had already been done and Serena already dying. He ran to her and picked her up gently. "Serena, don't ever forget that how much I love you! Don't ever forget!" Vegeta, by this time, was shouting. Serena opened her eyes slowly and peered up at the man she loved.  
  
She let out a faint cry of happiness, but knew the end was near. "And I you Vegeta. I love you too," she whispered. They hared one more kiss and then she died. He held her for sometime longer, when he heard a weak voice from afar. He placed Serena down gently and ran, following the voices.  
  
He came upon Queen Serenity, who was talking to her cats, Luna and Artemis. They were sending all that died into the future and Vegeta begged Queen Serenity to send him. She said no instantly and performed the spell. Before long, everyone was gone, and Queen Serenity died due to the loss of strength. She had done what her ancestor had done so many centuries ago. She gave up her life to save her people.  
  
Some say that Vegeta went mad after that day and never returned home. He never got to see his home planet before it was destroyed by the evil one(You all know who I'm talking about). What we do know is that in that very spot, on that very day, he swore to the Gods that he wouldn't die and he would never age until he and Serena could die together.  
  
Man that took a long time to write!! Hope you enjoy!! Review please!! 


	2. Chapter One: Distracted

Hey guys...the second chapter is finally up!! Sorry it took so long, I had to majorly study for a French test! Ugh!! Any way, hope you like this chapter, I put days and nights into it! Don't forget to R & R please!! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM OUTLAW STAR, DRAGON BALL Z AND/OR SAILOR MOON!! NOW YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!! HAHA!!  
  
Distracted  
  
"I will never die, not until we can live and die together!"  
  
Serena awoke abruptly from her sleep. She felt a cold sweat run down her face as she shivered slightly. With a need for comfort, she turned to look at her guardian, Luna, whom was purring quietly. She smiled at the ball of fuzz sleeping happily. She looked towards the clock. It read 2: 30. I need to get to sleep, Serena thought. I have to go to work. She then remembered her troubling dream. She shivered once more as she heard his words echoing through her mind.  
  
His voice was deep and harsh, and yet it had a certain tone to it. He sounded deeply hurt and confused. His surroundings weren't much better. They were morbid and isolated, in the middle of a cold, black silence. A person could go insane if they stayed there too long. I wonder who that guy is, she thought to herself. He looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't ever remember meeting him.  
  
Serena looked at the clock once again. 2: 45. She had to get up in only three hours and fifteen minutes, but she wasn't tired, and she didn't want to try and interpret her dream the whole nighttime. I know, she thought. I'll go watch a movie! Serena got up from her bed and went to her very cozy living room. She switched on the light and sighed, proud of what her career in the FBI had gotten her. She was the best on the team, but not necessarily the youngest. She was good enough to have a licensed gun, close to the highest paid spot in the building and killer vacation time. She was very proud of herself.  
  
Serena suddenly remembered she came to the living room to do. Movie time! She thought gleefully.  
  
Serena walked straight to her movie library and picked out her favorite, Pirates of the Caribbean. She popped the DVD in the player and pressed play. She needed a good laugh after that depressing dream she just had.  
  
* DBZ *  
  
Drops of sweat fell to the floor as he moved quicker and quicker, trying to avoid the laser disks that were following him. Working out in four hundred times earth's normal gravity is really starting to pay off, Vegeta thought proudly. He had really been working himself, ever since that last threat. I have to be ready, just in case.  
  
Everyone had seen a different side of Vegeta lately. He'd been more devoted to his training, no longer taking three breaks for food. Starting early in the morning, he would only stop for eating dinner and sleeping, and no one knew why. They all asked him about it several times, but he never gave much of an answer, just a huff and then he would grumble something like 'Wouldn't understand.' And he was right, they wouldn't understand what happened over a millennium ago.  
  
Vegeta stopped and imagined her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. How her presence would make even the worst days go right. And then, everything went black.  
  
* Vegeta's Dream *  
  
A Girl was standing on a cliff, the breeze blowing through her long, silver hair and making her white dress flutter. Her back was turned and she was humming softly. She sensed someone watching and turned around quickly, gasping a little.  
  
She then smiled and said, "You kept your promise. You waited for me all these years, searching, but in all the wrong places. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but just hang on for a little while longer. Wait for the opportune moment..."  
  
* Dream Ends *  
  
Vegeta bolted upright, awoken harshly by the noise of another. He growled slightly, but then realized he was warm. He opened the window, and gazed out towards the sky. Under his breath, he whispered, "I love you Serena and I will wait for you until the end of time."  
  
* SM *  
  
Serena awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, groaning all the way to the bathroom.  
  
Once the water was on in the shower, she quickly undressed and got in. She turned down the hot water and was immediately awake. She showered quickly and got ready for work.  
  
Everything was calm and boring at work so, Serena decided to give Rei a call, knowing she would also be un-busy. She took her call phone out of her purse and pressed speed dial. After a couple of ring, Rei finally picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rei, it's Serena. Are you busy?"  
  
"Oh hi Serena, no I'm not busy, why? Is there something wrong. Did the Darien thing finally sink in?"  
  
No Rei, everything is fine and I'm still happy about the break up. I was just wondering, if you're not too busy, if you could call the other scouts for me? I had a weird dream last night and I wanted to see if the others could help me."  
  
"I see, no actually, I'm not busy at all. I'll give the others a call. What time and what place?"  
  
"Around six, in the normal place. Sound good?"  
  
"Yep, sounds great. See you then, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Serena pushed the hang up button and placed it back in her purse. I hope the others can help me! Serena thought.  
  
~ * ~  
  
At six that evening, everyone had shown up at Rei's they were all talking amongst themselves, while Serena looked around, The first one she noticed was Ami. She went into the medical school before the others did college. She was talking classes in pediatrics, where she met Ron. He was in the same school taking classes in the neurological field. They dated for a while and eventually got married. They decided to finish high school first, before they started a family. They graduated at the top of their classes and now Ami is pregnant with a little girl.  
  
Rei became a priestess and took over the temple after Grandpa passed away. Chad was still working at the temple and they eventually got married. Rei adopted a little boy and is now pregnant. The couple decided to wait to see what the baby is until it is born.  
  
Lita went to the Le Cordon Bleu in Tokyo, where she studied pastries and desserts. She opened up her own pastry shop, where she met Tom. A friend introduced them and they shared a lot in common. They got married very quickly convinced they were in love, and are still happily married. Lita's still waiting awhile to have kids, but can't wait until that time comes.  
  
Mina went straight to Hollywood and has already starred in two movies. She and Leon met through a dating service and also had a lot in common. Unfortunately, Mina was stuck in a one year contract for her second movie and had to postpone the wedding. They decided to have the wedding Kyoto after and now she is pregnant.  
  
Emara and Michelle were still together after all those years. Michelle became a very famous violinist and when she's not practicing, she continues to paint her masterpieces. Emara never made it to NASCAR. She realized it would take up too much free time that was needed for Michelle's career. Instead, she opened up her own mechanic shop and now she has several all over Japan. The two are not married yet because of the same sex marriage laws. They are waiting to adopt until they buy a bigger house, once they are officially married.  
  
Trista doesn't have a career yet, because of her life-long duty. Although she must keep a constant watch at the gates of time, she hopes to one day marry and start a family.  
  
Serena blinked once and snapped out of her trance. She quickly realized that all eyes were on her and blushed. "Sorry guys, I was just deep in my own thoughts."  
  
"It's alright meatball head, now what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked Rei. All of the nodded and gave their attention to Serena.  
  
"Well, last night, I had this dream last night about a guy. He was shouting about never dying and what was even more strange was his location. He was standing in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, but he wasn't Lunarian! His hair was jet black and his voice was deep and harsh, and he had on the strangest armor..." Serena stopped as she realized what was happening. All the girls jaws dropped. Luna stood dumbfounded and Artemis quickly joined. "You guys know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Luna was the first to step up.  
  
I knew this day would come someday, she thought. I just never thought it would come so soon. She siged in defeat and looked up at Serena. "Yes Serena. We know who you're talking about. His name was Vegeta and the reason he was stading in the ruins of the Moon is because, he arrived just as you died."  
  
Serena was confused and everyone could see it in her eyes. She wanted to ask a million questions, but the only one that came to mind was, " What do you mean just as I died?"  
  
* End Chapter One *  
  
Will Serena like what she hears? What will she do after she hears the great secret? Who know, only time will tell!!  
  
* A.N. Please Review!! * 


	3. Chapter Two: Sleeping Beauty

Hey y'all. Here's the rest of Chapter 2. I'm so sorry that it took this long to update, but I've had a lot going on, with finals and summer and all. Hope you like it!

A.N. I usually don't swear in my fanfics unless there's an extreme emotion being used...so if you think the one swear word is unnecessary please let me know!! And by the way, I really do hate spelling mistakes so if you happen to come across any (which I'm sure you will), please let me know!! Thanx a million!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters from DBZ and/or Sailor Moon. )**

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

Serena looked at everyone, whose faces showed nothing but guilt as she ran down the line of so- called friends. She felt angry, confused, betrayed, and taken advantage of. She couldn't believe that the friends that she trusted and loved for years had actually been lying to her this whole time.

Serena began tapping her foot, waiting for the excuse that they all expected her to choke down.

"Serena, I understand that you're upset, but please listen," Luna pleaded.

"Luna, I am far past upset," she spat. "But trust me, I'm listening." Serena waited patiently. She expected to hear a sob story about how 'It was for her own good.' And as she waited, her anticipation rose.

"As you already know, during the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom was a happy and prosperous place, where balls were held every night. At this one particular ball, everyone from three Solar Systems were invited; Ours and the next two over. Included in the three solar systems were the Saiyin Royal Family, a race that Queen Serenity rather disliked. The two Saiyins attending the party were King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. During the ball however, something happened that no one ever expected: You and Prince Vegeta fell in love.

"Queen Serenity was not happy about the news at all, for she wanted you to marry Prince Darien of Earth, so she forbade you from seeing Prince Vegeta. Time eventually passed and you were soon to be married to Prince Darien. The wedding date was set to the day after your eighteenth birthday. On the day before your birthday, however, tragedy struck. Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. Everyone put up a valiant effort, but to no avail. Prince Vegeta had been informed of the attack early on, so he rushed to the Moon to protect you. By the time he arrived though, everyone was dead, and you were already dying. The two of you had but a moment together before you died, and Vegeta was furious. He must've heard Artemis and I talking to the Queen, because he found his way to our spot. He begged your mother to send him with you to the future, but she refused. Queen Serenity was intent on keeping Vegeta out of your life and so she used the crystal and died, leaving him in the ruins of a once happy place. No one knows what happened to him after that."

As Serena peered into Luna's eyes, she could see tears welling up. She knew that Luna was genuinely sorry. Luna had always been there for her, and Serena knew it, but she just couldn't ignore this rage she felt inside.

Mina tried to back Luna up. "Serena, we are so sorry. We know that it was the wrong thing to do, but we were just following orders."

Serena was still being some-what confused, still had so many questions, but she feared even more confusion. She didn't know whether or not to ask her questions.

She knew, however, there was still one person that she could trust to tell her the truth.

"Guys, I really don't know what to do with this. There are so many emotions running through me right now. One part of me is still so confused and wants to ask a million questions, another part is angry and hurt, but the last part understands. I'm going to go talk to someone about this and we'll see where it goes from there." Serena grabbed her things and headed towards the door, looking over her shoulder once before leaving the temple.

Serena was driving to a little spot in the woods that her and Darien used to go to when they needed alone time. She knew that it would be the perfect place to teleport to the Gates of Time. _I still can't believe that they kept this from me all this time_, thought Serena as she turned off an exit.

A little while later, she came to a narrow dirt road that quickly ended. She parked her car in a secluded area and locked up. _I wonder if anyone will find it before I get back..._ She thought as she walked the short distance to her secret spot.

After about five minute hike, she came to her spot. She looked around the at old and sacred beauty.

All the green and brown in her surroundings washed over her, ever so gently, as if she were in its ocean. The smell of soil and bark mixed together to create a smell of incense.

It made her want to forget her troubles, but all too quickly did she realize that it had to be done.

Serena quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and took off her chest piece (the little locket thing that holds the I.S.C!!). "Take me to Sailor Pluto," Serena commanded. Within seconds, Serena was standing at the Gates of Time.

"Welcome Princess, how may I help you?" A tiny voice echoed from the shadows and Serena knew it belonged to her long-time friend.

Sailor Pluto was the Keeper of Time and Space and she did her job well. She was not dumb. She knew exactly what Serena had come for.

She knew that Serena had questions that had t be answered, but what she feared was that she would not take the situation lightly, because that wasn't the kind of person Serena was. She would seek answers, but she would also take drastic measures to ensure the injustice be justiced.

"As you may already know, Sailor Pluto, I am well aware of what happened on the Moon. I'm sure you heard the whole conversation. I want to know if every thing they told me is true." Serena's face looked so different without her smile. She had the kind of smile that lit up a room, but today it could not be found. In its place was an almost threatening look that dared anyone to 'make her day.'

"You're right princess," Sailor Pluto confessed. "I did hear the whole conversation and yes, everything Luna told you was the truth. It went almost exactly like that."

"I still don't understand why all of them kept it from me this long. I mean, that poor guy too! Vegeta must've felt so awful after that. Was he ever re-born?"

"No Princess, Prince Vegeta never died." Pluto retold the story that Luna had explained earlier, only the details that Luna hadn't known about were shared.

"You mean to tell me that Vegeta is still alive?!" Pluto nodded. "I have to see him then! It's the very least I can do!"

Sailor Pluto's eyes widened with fear. "Princess please, think carefully. That is far too dangerous! You can't just go storming around in another dimension, especially for someone who you barely remember from 100 years ago. I can't let you do this. You could get killed and then what will happen? Rini will never be born, Crystal Tokyo will never exist and you will never be Queen!"

Serena was shocked at Pluto's outburst, but her mind was made up. "Pluto, I thank Selene everyday that I have you, but I will not be side tracked! You _can_ send me to his dimension and you _will_. That is an order. And you _will **not** _send anyone after me, is that understood?" Sailor Pluto merely nodded. "Good, now open one of your time portals and send me to Vegeta's dimension...and Pluto, thank you for caring so much about me."

As Sailor Pluto opened the portal, she sighed in grief. Serena transformed into her Princess state looking back at Pluto and smiling as she walked towards the portal. She mouthed the words 'thank you,' before she jumped into the portal.

Gohan, Krillen, Picollo and Yamcha sat in the grass while watching Vegeta and Goku spar up above.

"Man, look at 'em go! Are you guys able to keep up with them?" Krillen was amazed at how fast the two were moving. He wasn't surprised though. This was their passion, all of them. They all studied, trained and breathed martial arts.

"Yeah, it is kinda hard though. They're moving a little faster then yesterday," commented Gohan.

"Well maybe you guys should..." Picollo stopped dead in his sentence, tensing more and more with passing second. Yamcha looked over to see that Gohan and Krillen were also still and quiet and looked up towards the sky to see that Goku and Vegeta had also stopped. "What's going on you guys?" Yamcha became nervous as the silence deafened.

"My gosh, do you guys feel that? The power level is huge!" Goku's face was emotionless, but fear shown through his eyes.

"Yes, the power level is enormous! I say we find its owner while we still have a chance!" Vegeta was glad about these turn of events. He had wanted a new challenge and this was his golden opportunity.

"Well, it sounds fun, to go find the owner and all. What do the rest of you say?" Goku smiled while looked at the ones on the ground.

Everyone nodded in compliance.

"Well then it's settled. We're going to find the owner of the power level!"

Everyone powered up and took off the ground like rockets, eager to get the party started.

As the guys landed in the forest, they lowered their power levels, so as not to be sensed.

"Guys lets split-up. We have more of a chance to find it that way, and when you find the source, increase your power level so the rest of us can find you." Everyone nodded and ten ran off in separate directions, eager to find this new opponent.

"Man I hope this isn't a big enemy," Krillen thought aloud. He kept walking, looking around carefully while trying to sense with out giving himself away.

_Woah! Someone found what we were looking for._ Krillen took off running in his friends' direction.

"Guys, look at her. Man, she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I know. And look at her dress. It's so fancy!"

Everyone was mystified by her appearance, especially Vegeta. _She's just as beautiful as I remember her._

"Man guys, I just remembered something," Yamcha stated. "We found her in the woods, she might need a doctor!"

"You're right. I'll take her to Bulma, she's the closest thing to one." Vegeta bent down and picked Serena up gently.

"Um...Vegeta, you do know that we're coming with you, right?" Goku asked curiously.

"Of course you idiots! Now come on!" Vegeta took off into the air and others followed.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

_Look at her. She's as beautiful as I remember her. How did she find her way here though? Her mother didn't want her to know about me..._ Vegeta was distracted suddenly by Serena moving in his arms.

Unknown to Vegeta, Goku was watching him.

"I love you Serena. I'll never let you go again, I swear to it," Vegeta whispered softly, unaware of his audience.

End

Goku just kept looking at Vegeta. He noticed his soft expression and the movement of his mouth. _Man what's going on with Vegeta? I'm ging to have to ask him about it!_ Goku smiled at his own cleverness.

Capsule Corp.

The guys landed at the entrance of the building, receiving a "warm" greeting from Chichi and Bulma.

"Where the heck have you guys been?!" Chi Chi screamed. "Taking off like that, especially you Gohan! Leaving without my permission. You had me wor...Who's that?"

"Damn it woman, get out of my way! The girl needs medical attention, so shut up and move or _I_ will move you out of my way!"

Chichi was about to open her mouth, but Goku pulled her out of Vegeta's way. As Vegeta ran to the lab, Goku quickly whispered something into Chichi's ear and then followed after Vegeta.

Bulma walked out of the washroom and into the lab.

She picked up her clipboard and pen and sat down in a chair next to a big machine. "Okay Vegeta, I want you to place her on this board gently. From then, I will give her a CAT Scan and EEG. It should only take about 30 minutes or so. Trust me, if there is anything medically wrong with this girl, these tests should show it. Right now, I need you all to wait in the living room while I perform the tests, okay?"

Goku nodded, but Vegeta wouldn't budge. He stood firm, but quickly gave in after Goku's second pull.

"Come on Vegeta and let Bulma do what she's gotta do."

Vegeta walked reluctantly towards the lab door, frequently looking over his shoulder, giving Bulma dirty looks.

Bulma stared silently at the door until she and the mysterious girl were alone. "Okay then, let's get started." She pushed a few buttons and the process began. She watched the girl disappear into the small mouth of the scary- looking machine. As time passed, the machine read Serena's brain. Finally, the tray with Serena's body was seen again and a piece of long paper flowed from a thin slit. Bulma read them carefully, making sure that nothing was missed or misread.

"Well that came out normal," she thought aloud. "Now time for your EEG." She grabbed a few electrodes from a drawer, making sure to also grab some paste. She applied the paste to the pads and placed them on Serena's head. She flipped on a machine that immediately began to beep. She read the lines on the screen, recording anything that seemed important.

After about 10 minutes, Bulma stopped the machine and looked at her notes. She read them over silently and nodded. "Everything looks fine." She took the pads from Serena's head and wiped off the paste from her skin. She took off her robe and glasses and placed them down gently on a table as she walked towards the door. She took one last look at the girl on the table. _She's gorgeous enough to be a queen.._

Bulma walked into the living room, startling the occupants of that room. By that time Krillen, Picollo, Yamcha, Gohan, 18, Bra, Marron, and Chichi had all joined Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta was the first one up to Bulma. "How is she? Can I see her? I need answers woman!" Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. Arrays of emotions were crowded into of each of his eyes.

"Vegeta please, calm down! The girl is fine. She has no serious injuries, just a couple of scratches. And yes, you may go see her, but only one at a time."

Before anyone could say a word, Vegeta dashed down to the lab and peered into the room. He spotted Serena right where he had left her. At that moment, all he could do was smile. She looked like such an angel as she slept.

"I know you probably can't hear me but I'll talk to you anyway." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "...I missed you a lot Serena. I don't know how you got back...or...why you came back for that matter, but I'm glad you did."

He paused again, looking at the clock. "Well I have to leave you now, but I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. I'll be waiting for you to wake up, just like I waited for you for 1000 years."

Vegeta walked up to Serena and kissed her cheek. He began walking to the door and stopped to look back. He found himself smiling again as he walked out the door.

As Vegeta walked out, Serena began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light. She sat up taking in her surroundings. _Where am I? _she thought to herself. _I wonder if I'm in the right place._

End Chapter 3!! Hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter...Don't forget to R and R!!


	4. Chapter 3: The Angel From my Nightmares

Here's the new chappie...I hope it's good, I put my heart and soul into it! Please enjoy...and remember: R & R please!

Disclaimer: I don't any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon characters, although I wish I did.

Re- cap: As Vegeta walked out, Serena began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light. She sat up taking in her surroundings. _Where am I? _she thought to herself. _I wonder if I'm in the right place._

**The Angel from my Nightmare**

Serena stood up, balancing herself on the table. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ she thought to herself. She began walking to the door. As it opened, she found herself being stared at by many sets of eyes. Serena blushed slightly, but quickly remembered her manners.

"Hello, my name is Serena." She smiled her brilliant smile, which made some hearts melt.

A tall man with jet- black hair approached her. He wore an orange jumpsuit type thing, which confused Serena a little. His muscles were big and she could definitely tell he worked out. A lot.

The tall man scratched the back of his head, almost as if apologizing to Serena. She simply stood there and stared at him, waiting for something to happen. And as if she read Serena's mind, a woman with the same color black hair stepped up and smacked the man on the back of the head.

"Goku, what are you waiting for? The girl is probably scared witless."

Goku laughed a little. "Oh yeah! Right! My name is Goku and this is my wife Chichi." He went on pointing to each person slowly, as so not to confuse Serena.

All of the people there looked like they worked out, and Serena hoped and prayed that she was not in the middle of a cult. And coming out of her trance slowly, Serena realized that everyone was once again staring at her. She quickly regained her composure, trying not to look too embarrassed.

Serena quickly remember why she was standing in the middle of the room, and looked around carefully. "Do any of you know a Vegeta?"

Everyone was taken aback by the strange question, as if Vegeta was a deep dark secret hidden in the attic. Bulma stepped up to Serena, studying her carefully. "Why do you want to about Vegeta?"

"So you do know Vegeta!"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" Bulma's eyes continued to study the petite girl in the fancy dress.

Serena thought gingerly to herself, thinking about what she would tell these strangers. So, deciding decisively, she simply said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Bulma seemed suspicious, but content with Serena's reply. "I'll take you to him." Her voice was flat and uncaring.

Bulma took Serena's hand led her through so many halls that she had gotten sick just looking at the walls. There were so many short-cuts and long-cuts and corridors that she gave up trying to find her way back all-together.

And finally, Bulma reached a door and opened it. The light from outside shone bright into Serena's eyes, causing temporary blindness.

When she could see again, Serena looked out to see a very plain pod standing on 4 legs. "He's in there," Bulma said plainly. Then, just as soon as she arrived, she left.

Serena walked outside took a closer look at the pod. It was very plain, yes, but it was trembling. _What could cause such a thing?_ Serena wondered silently.

She found a button near the door and decided that that had to be the way to open it up. So Serena pressed on the button and was nearly crushed by the platform that came out.

And suddenly, a loud harsh yell could be heard. "What do you want, woman?" Serena stepped onto the platform and walked into the pod. She looked at Vegeta shyly, who had stopped in his tracks. His mouth hung open as he reached around, trying to find something to stop his fall. Finally, he caught his balance and stood there, staring at Serena. He as unable to comprehend the fact that Serena stood right in front of him.

Serena simply stood there, waiting for the shock to wear off; waiting for him to make the first move.

End of Chapter 3

Just seeing how many reviews I'll get with this people! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4: To Love Again

**Recap: **And suddenly, a loud harsh yell could be heard. "What do you want, woman?" Serena stepped onto the platform and walked into the pod. She looked at Vegeta shyly, who had stopped in his tracks. His mouth hung open as he reached around, trying to find something to stop his fall. Finally, he caught his balance and stood there, staring at Serena. He as unable to comprehend the fact that Serena stood right in front of him.

Serena simply stood there, waiting for the shock to wear off; waiting for him to make the first move.

Chapter 4: To Love Again 

Serena continued to stand there, staring at Vegeta's sleek physique. She could definitely tell that he worked out. A lot.

And suddenly, from the very corner of her eye, Serena saw Vegeta coming towards her, slowly; painfully.

He reached out and touched her pale arm, feeling its softness on his rough fingers. He lifted his hand ever so slightly, making Serena worry that he would grab her chest, but he didn't even seem to notice her breasts. His hand slipped upwards to her face and caressed it lightly while Serena looked into his shadowy charcoal eyes.

Without warning, Vegeta reached for a button and closed the door to the training pod. Serena swung around just as the door hit the bottom metallic frame with a _boom_. Serena's heart raced as she spun around aimlessly, knowing that the worst had come; he was going to _hurt_ her.

Vegeta lifted his hand again towards her face and Serena pulled away. Her eyes had become almost slits as she gazed angrily at him. "What are you going to do?" Serena's heart still beat furiously in her chest, almost exploding when Vegeta began to walk towards her. He moved his hand ever so slowly towards her neck and touched it lightly, and then, reached up and touched her face again, the complete opposite of what Serena had expected him to do.

Serena looked up at Vegeta again and stared into the obscurities that were his eyes and saw the gentlest look in them. He almost looked like a child, trying desperately to comfort his crying mother.

Serena felt a strong hand land on her hip and pull her towards him so that their noses almost touched. Everything was silent as Serena closed her eyes and listened to their breathing intertwine.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta bitterly interrupted the comfortable silence.

Serena, taken aback by the question, opened up her mouth to speak, but found that she was speechless. She had prepared a whole big lecture on why she had arrived on such short notice and what she planned to do, but everything escaped her mind. She couldn't think, being so close to a loved stranger. She opened her mouth again, hoping that something would just pop into her mind, but only a little squeak escaped her pink lips.

Serena looked at Vegeta again, whose eyes were expecting this explanation from the never-forgotten memory. And the only thing she could think to do was hug into him, and so, she did.

Vegeta stood boggled by the new position he seemed to be in. But to Serena, it seemed right. _It seemed right…_ Serena hadn't used that phrase in such a long time. The concept actually seemed foreign to her. She couldn't even believe it.

Vegeta seemed content enough, Serena realized, because he had actually started to relax a little. And wrapped his strong arms around her waist and simply held her in the sweet surrender.

"I could spend forever like this; in this…" Vgeta searched for a metaphor. "This…wonderland we've created." Serena only hugged tighter into him.

Vegeta's mouth very close to her ear, and whispered, "I'm in-love with you."

Serena's eyes widened, shocked by the latest admission.

**Ok y'all, what do you think? This is the end…For now!**


End file.
